For Good
by Dare5
Summary: It's the one night that would change them all - for good. Finn/Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Good  
Author: Arc/Dare  
Rating: PG – 13, maybe?  
Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance  
Summary: It's the night that would change them all – for good.  
Pairings: Finn/Rachel, partially Will/Emma, Puck/Quinn  
Additional Characters: All the Glee kids.  
Note #1: I'm not a native speaker, so bear with me.  
Note #2: It's a story about Finn/Rachel, but the first part includes quite some Puck/Quinn, mostly to stress how Puck/Quinn's relationship influenced Rachel's and Finn's. But it's really Finn/Rachel.  
Note #3: Not beta-ed. Sorry, but I don't have a beta, so ...

For Good (½)  
by Dare

Finn sees Rachel sitting opposite of him in the darkness. And he's nervous.

She prattles on about songs and musicals and singing to calm herself down, but he knows the worry and the excitement of the situation would resurface again. And then she would look at him, her eyes huge, her expression questioning, penetrating him with her stare.

And she sees a person she dearly loves, she yearns for, she feels complete and utter passion for, love even.

You can see the raging hormones in her eyes, Finn thinks, but she holds herself back.

„She is waiting for you, big guy," Kurt once says, interrupting a staring match between Finn and Rachel during Glee sessions.

As if Rachel is able to hear what Kurt told Finn, she averts her glance and her face becomes unbearably sad, as she bites her lips and plays with her hair, pretending to listen to Mr. Shuester.

Finn knows why she is restraining herself.

Why she never tried to kiss him again.

Why she never sought contact with him again.

It's because of Quinn. A lot of things have happened.

Finn punched Puck in the face, because of the baby. Puck's nose is broken, blood all over the place, they accompany Puck to the emergency room.

Three months later, Finn and Puck are speaking again. Mr. Shuester separates from his wife, the crazy school nurse who doesn't take it very well and spills the prison food they have been serving the students over Miss Pillsbury. Miss Pillsbury's instant reaction is panic and the overwhelming need for a decontamination shower.

They accompany her to the emergency room – _again._

Some of the nurses smile seductively at Puck, apparently recognizing him from broken-nose-incident some time ago, but before Puck can smile back, Quinn whacks him so hard, the black spot on his arm is still visible.

They start arguing instantly: „I haven't done anything!", „Your girlfriend is pregnant!", „A fact that's hard to miss!", „You are such a jerk!" A lot of expletives are used, Finn notes.

They argue all the time – between classes, during classes, in the hallways, during Glee practice, everywhere.

Finn realizes something – the fighting misses edge. It's like they use swords but you can't poke people properly with them. There is neither blood nor poison.

When Finn was still around in Quinn's love life, Puck and Quinn used to argue about him. About the tension, the unspoken secrets, the jealousy.

And now, they argue with each other. _Truly_ with each other.

But Puck has changed.

When Kurt comes to football training and starts to warm up, he still calls him „the gayest gay elf that ever nanced down the pike", but somehow, the malice is missing.

Finn remembers one particular incident when they were still not on speaking terms. He sees Puck in the hallway, holding a slushie, and then, there's Rachel, standing in front of her locker, searching for her books.

Finn is furious and the angry, betrayed boyfriend of Quinn sees the perfect opportunity to tear Puck apart. Slowing gaining momentum, Finn starts to move and watches Puck – seemingly in slow motion – look at his slushie, then at the unassuming Rachel, back at the slushie, Rachel, the slushie, Rachel. And then, Puck just shrugs, lifts the slushie (Finn is ready to pounce him at that moment) and sips from it through a straw.

Rachel passes him without any incident and suddenly, all the anger has drained from Finn.

Puck notices Finn staring at him and asks, rather irritated:

„What?"

Two days later, Finn and Puck start talking again.

Puck starts to open doors for Quinn (still arguing with her), helps her with the stairs (arguing with her), and tells her (rather tensely and through his teeth, because he has said it at least a dozen times) that _she should not dance, because it's not good for the baby._

They fight about the dancing, of course, and if it's good for the baby or not and Quinn is really angry, because Puck knows everything better, until he retrieves a book from his backpack.

It has a pink cover and says „The Parents' Guide for Dummies".

Quinn stares at it. The Glee kids stare at it. Even Mr. Shuester stares at it. Puck doesn't seem to notice.

The book has bookmarks made from ticket stubs, coke labels and newspaper pieces and Puck chooses a particular page and points at it, while reading rather shakily from it. It emphasizes his point and Quinn's anger has just dissipated.

He continues fighting with her, still pointing at the book, and looks up to her, expectantly, hoping she will see that he's right.

And Quinn – takes him by the ears and kisses him soundly.

Then she leaves, rather twinkle-toed for someone in eighth month.

Puck is dumbfounded – then he recovers and shouts (but she's already out of the door): „You are _so_ going to take those prenatal vitamins!" And in his hand, he has the box containing the vitamins and it rattles as he continues to shake his fist.

All the other Glee members just watch them – it's like a spectacle in zoo, where one lions tries to rip apart another lion. You just can't help but stare. During one of their fights, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina actually bring popcorn.

Finn stares too, smiles and tries to share the smile with Rachel who doesn't stare at Puck and Quinn, but at himself. She quickly averts her thoughtful and sad glance when Finn meets her eyes, and Kurt and Mercedes, who are way too wise for their age, shoot Finn a looooong glance.

They know what's going on. Finn doesn't.

„She always chased after _you_," Mercedes says softly. „She is wondering if she's the only one fighting."

Then, one afternoon, it's happening.

They are singing „I Need A Hero", and their chorus is drowned by a distinct groan. They all look at Quinn – she is holding her stomach and there is a puddle of blood and liquid between her feet.

And of course, Rachel has trained for this.

„Mr. Shuester, call Miss Pillsbury! She should inform Quinn's parents! Kurt, we'll need your car to drive her to the hospital („She'll ruin the seats!" „I'll ruin you if you don't go – _now_!"). Mercedes, Tina, get her spare clothes out of her locker and try to catch up with us! Puck, Finn, help her to Kurt's car!"

Everyone suddenly starts running, but Quinn groans and her face is a grimace of pain: „I can't move! It hurts too much!"

„Take my wheelchair," Artie says.

Finn and Puck turn to him, their hands still on Quinn's upper arms to help her up. Puck's face is beyond priceless.

„Don't stand there like that, help me out of here! She needs my wheelchair!" Artie says, decidedly, but gently, knowing he is toying with Puck's sanity and world view.

Catching his eye, he is earnest for the first time and tells Artie: „Thank you."

Puck starts to push his wheelchair after that.

Seconds later they are in the hallways. Rachel has taken the lead, shouting at everyone who is not fast enough to jump out of her way. Finn is carrying Quinn's stuff, Puck is pushing the wheelchair while Kurt struggles to find his keys.

„You have to breath, like this: Hff – hff – hff – hff!" he says.

„Shut up!" Quinn and Puck say in unison.

They leave the building, they struggle to get Quinn and the wheelchair into Kurt's car, and then, Kurt drives like a crazy maniac.

It happens rather quickly after that – Quinn is taken away. She screams and groans and screams again, and Puck tries hard not to panic as he follows her inside the labor ward. Finn sees that he is, for the first time in his life, scared shitless.

Then a whirlwind of chaos arrives: Mercedes, Tina, Mr. Shuester, Miss Pillsbury and Quinn's parents stomp down the hallway like a giant stampede.

„Where is she?" Mr. Shuester asks, and, as if on cue, Quinn howls in pain and a nurse comes out of the labor ward, her hands covered with blood.

End (1/2)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For Good  
Author: Arc/Dare  
Rating: PG – 13, maybe?  
Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance  
Summary: It's the night that would change them all – for good.  
Pairings: Finn/Rachel, partially Will/Emma, Puck/Quinn  
Additional Characters: All the Glee kids.  
Note #1: I'm not a native speaker, so bear with me.  
Note #2: It's a story about Finn/Rachel, but the first part includes quite some Puck/Quinn, mostly to stress how Puck/Quinn's relationship influenced Rachel's and Finn's. But it's really Finn/Rachel.  
Note #3: Not beta-ed. Sorry, but I don't have a beta, so ...

For Good (2/2)  
by Dare

The reactions to the nurse's bloody hands range from shock to sheer panic.

Turns out that Miss Pillsbury knows the entire hospital staff by first name, as she demands for several doctors to come; apparently, she makes up for half of their annual revenue.

Finn sees the worry on Rachel's face, but when he touches her shoulder, she flinches away.

„You should go home, you two," Mr. Shuester says. „Emma – Miss Pillsbury and I will stay with Mr. and Mrs. Fabray."

Kurt drives them and the car is filled with utter silence, which is quite a feat, considering Mercedes is in the vehicle. For the entire ride, Finn watches Rachel stare out of the window, saying nothing, her face torn between concern, anxiety and anguish. Her brows are knitted over dark, brown eyes and even though he knows Rachel and Quinn aren't best friends, he sees her compassion for the cheerleader's situation.

He wants to reach out for her, but he knows she won't let him and when Kurt stops in front of his house, Finn says „Goodbye", but all he receives from Rachel is a faint nod.

Wandering up the small path leading to his front door, he thinks, his head buzzing.

He loved Quinn – still loves her a tiny bit, but his head is filled with thoughts of the other girl: she is beautiful and kind and honorable and bossy and conceited and adorable and lovable and ... so damn frustrating and yet, everything he longs for.

If she were with him now, he'd simply drag her into his house, sweep her up into his arms if she doesn't want to follow him, carry her into his room, place her onto the bed and kiss her senseless. He wants to protect her, even if she doesn't need protection – or needs it more than anyone else.

Rachel is a delicate conundrum of opposites and because of her, he feels like he can do better, tries to improve himself – and learn such words as conundrum and actually use them – in daily conversation, no less.

He sits on the porch of his house for a very long time until his mother comes out to take him inside.

„Finn?" she asks, drying her hands on her apron. „It's getting dark, dear."

„I know." He stares at the space in front of his eyes and there is a very, very long pause until he finally says: „Do you think it's possible to like someone so much, you just want to lock yourself up in a room and cry?"

His mother smiles faintly and the movement of her hands ceases. „I believe so."  
„I think I like someone that much," he says, slowly, while thinking about it.

„I see," his mother says. He can hear the smile his her voice.

„Mom, I think I have to tell," he wakes up from his thoughts, remembers who he is talking to, and all it's implications. „_Someone_ about _something_."

There is a decided pause from his mother, then she says: „Say 'hello' to Rachel to me." And as an afterthought, she adds: „And no hot tubs."

„Yes, mom," he says obediently, stands, kisses her cheek and leaves.

He takes the car, drives through half of the town and stops in front of a very nice, very white house and takes a deep breath. He sees light in the second floor and it unsettles him even more.

The front door opens – his breath hitches – and a man is carrying two huge bags of garbage towards the bins.

He has to deal with her fathers anyway, so it's now or never. Getting out of the car, he calls out: „Mr. Berry!" and the man, small, bespectacled, like Harry Potter, turns.

„Yes?" he asks, bemused, readjusting his glasses on his nose.

Finn jogs over the lawn to catch up with him. „Sir," he says. „Sir ..." A bit out of breath, he manages: „My name is Finn Hudson."

The man's expression changes instantly, as he takes him in. „From Glee Club?" he asks carefully.

Finn nods. „Yes, sir. I – I – I need to talk to your daughter, sir."

There is a pause, then Mr. Berry removes his glasses to rub his eyes, then places them back onto his nose again. Finn expects him to say such things as: "Do you have any idea what time it is?" but Mr. Berry doesn't. „Maybe you should come in," he says instead and motions towards the house.

On the doorstep, they meet the second Mr. Berry, who is already a bit worried. „What's going on? Who -" He notices Finn and his eyes narrow. „Who are you?"

Finn feels more nervous than ever in his life under the scrutiny of Rachel's fathers. He tries to make himself small, tries hard not to bump his head on the door frame, but it's no easy task.

„This is Finn Hudson," Mr. Berry says and his words convey about one million other pieces of information. What did Rachel tell them? Did she say good things about him? Do they know that she likes him? That he likes her? That he hurt her a lot in the past? „He's here to talk to Rachel."

Mr. Berry Number Two's reaction is as immediate as Number One's. It becomes instantly undecipherable. „Talk to her about what?" he asks, his eyes suddenly very penetrating. Finn knows now where Rachel got her distinct way to look at people from.

„I have to tell her something," Finn says and suddenly, his voice feels shaky. „Something important."

„Look, son," Number Two says. It doesn't sound reproachful, but more like someone setting up the field, trying to find out what kind of move the other party is going to do. „It has been an exhausting day for her. I really think it can wait till tomorrow."

Finn shakes his head violently, his fists clenching by his sides. „With all due respect, sirs, but it really can't wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow, I may lack the guts to say it, and it's really, really, really important, because I really need to tell her. Today." A wave of tensions rolls through his body, seeks an exit and finds it in his tear ducts. Wetness is suddenly glittering in his eyes and his quickly wipes it away, embarrassed that it happened in front of her fathers. Then he notices he used his fist to wipe his tears and that it will look even more childish to them, but it's too late anyway.

Mr. and Mr. Berry's expressions have changed when he looks at them again; they are both smiling.

„Up the stairs, second star to the right," Mr. Berry Number One says.

„Do you want a drink? To bolster up your courage?" Mr. Berry Number Two asks.

Mr. Berry Number One isn't so happy about that suggestion. „He's a minor," he says sharply.

Number Two laughs. „He's going to tell _our_ daughter that he loves her. He needs all the courage he can get."

„That's a good point," Rachel's first father says. „But he's still a minor."  
They accompany him to the stairs and Finn follows them up with his eyes. Those are lots and lots of intimidating stairs, leading to a person that can be quite intimidating, too.

„Sure you don't want a drink?" Mr. Berry Number One asks. This time, his voice is laced with laughter.

„No." Finn shakes his head. „Second door to the left?" he asks.

The fathers nod.

"Thank you very much, Mr. and Mr. Berry." Finn takes a huge breath. „Wish me luck," he says.

„You'll need it," Mr. Berry Number Two says and laughs softly.

„But no hot tubs!" Mr. Berry Number One notes and Finn wonders who the hell doesn't know about that stupid hot tub.

He climbs the stairs and feels the father's eyes in his back. There is only one second star to the right, he notices, and a huge, shiny sign with Rachel's name and lots of gold stars on it leads the way. He knocks very softly and Rachel answers, her voice muffled:

„I'm already asleep, dad," so he takes it as an invitation to open the door.

„Dad!" she protests, blinking against the light seeping inside the room. Her hair is tousled and spread over the pillow, and her pj's are a tad too large for her. No make-up, Finn notes, which makes her look very, very young. He feels a stab of pain in his chest – just because in that very moment, she is so very, very beautiful. „I had the most terrible day and -"

„Rachel," Finn whispers softly.

Her head quickly lifts from the pillow. „Finn?" she asks incredulously.

He slides inside and closes the door again, while she flicks on the light on her night stand. „Finn? What are you doing here? If my fathers catch you --!"

„They lead me the way," he says, carefully crossing the room for the light. „Second star to the right."

He reaches the bed and sees her looking up at him from a mass of pillows and blankets; she is always very tiny, but now, that she is laying in the bed, she is even more so. He feels the ache in his hands – he just wants to reach out, hug her – the possessive streak in him suddenly grows very impatient and Finn is surprised. He never felt that way – that protective, that possessive. It's like an entirely new part of himself reacts to her.

„What are you doing here, Finn?" she asks, and she's impatient and maybe a bit angry. „You really should go."

There is a single strand of hair on her face and Finn gently sits down on the bed and tugs it behind her ear. She reacts to his touch, closes her eyes for a moment, but catches herself quite quickly and pulls away. She guards her heart, he knows.

„Finn, you need to go!" she urges him, pointing to the door, and when he doesn't react, just stares at her, she actually attempts to leave the bed to show him the way.

Finn easily grabs her upper arms, his hands touching the bare skin there. Moving his thumb slowly, he pulls her close and makes her sit on the bed, their legs and knees touching.

She is suddenly so close – and the protest on her lips dies down in an instant. The faint smell of vanilla and honey fill his senses and her breath is dancing on his lips.

She suddenly realizes what's going on and her expression becomes very enigmatic, very hopeful, very inscrutable, as her eyes grow large and searching. There is still doubt in her face – and a great deal of insecurity, but there's is also hope for something wonderful to happen.

Finn's hand leaves her arm to graze her chin, her lips and finally her cheek, as his gaze travels over her face.

He leans further like that time in the auditorium, supports her back with one hand, even though she is not able to fall onto something uncomfortable.

Most of the lower parts of their bodies make contact now and he feels himself reacting to her. With his face hovering above her, the unsure and pained expression on her face pierces something deep himself. She still hasn't touch him yet, nor has she smiled at him or showed any other good reaction to him and her left hand lies motionless next to her head, while her right one rests on her upper body.

When he moves closer, she speaks:

„Are you going to run again?" The uncertainty in her voice almost kills him.

She is afraid – of him. Of what he would say.

Afraid that this time, she would not be able to pick up the pieces and reassemble them again.

He tilts his head down for just a fraction and their lips make contact. Softly, gently, hesitantly. He can feel her tremble under his touch.

A moment later they separate and before she can say something – because he feels that she wants to say something and the tension in her arms indicates that she wants to push him away – he touches her lower lip again.

„I love you," he says and something breaks within her.

A sob escapes her throat, and her eyes immediately get shiny with tears, as she closes her eyes and shakes her head, as if not able to believe it.

„I love you," he says again, as his index finger travels from her lip to her cheek to her delicate left brow, while he tries to catch her eyes. „So very, very much. And I'm so sorry."

Her eyes flutter open, sparkling and golden with all the wetness and the light from the nightstand. She moves the hand next to her head and touches his cheek, his hairline and combs through his strands, while the other hooks into his collar.

She drags him down to kiss him again – her lips are soft and taste like vanilla and strawberry, and when their kiss deepens, and her lips are soft and slightly wet and warm breath touches his lips just before they make contact and her hands play with the hair on his nap, he feels it again – _The Problem._

And there is no way she won't notice, because she holds him down, her hands somewhere on his shoulderblades.

He feels a slight hesitation in their rhythm ...

... then her lips curl under his, as she pulls him closer, only to remove her lips from his for a moment, looking up at him, smiling. She is absolutely radiant that moment and immaculately perfect.

He is flushed and his ears feel hot. „Rachel, I'm sorry, I'm ..."

„I'm flattered," she says, and though she smiles, her gaze becomes penetrating for a moment, as she lifts her hips to intensify the contact for a moment in order to gauge his reaction and the tiny, grinding motion.

He groans and has to squeeze his eyes shut, as she laughs softly against his cheeks and he clasps her shoulders in desperate support.

„Don't be embarrassed," she says, stroking his face and Finn is anxious for a moment, but she kisses away all of his worries.

Her fathers take a peek into the room after a prolonged time of silence and they find their daughter with her hands possessively around Finn's neck, sleeping happily under the blankets, while he is laying atop of them, _thankyouverymuch_.

The next day, they visit Quinn at the hospital and encounter the World's Proudest Dad (tm) and the World's Most Tired (But Happy) Mom (tm).

Kurt thinks the child should be named „Gretl", while Mercedes believes she is a „Whitney-Marie". Artie believes she is a „Guinivere" and Tina thinks she clearly is a „Tina".

Rachel believes „Éponine" would be appropriate and Finn thinks of something simple, like „Emily" or „Chloe".

There is a lot of happy arguing, until Mr. Shuester and Miss Pillsbury shove them out of the room. They visit Quinn the next day – and the day after that – and as time goes by, the little baby girl is carried around a lot. Kurt is crazy about her, and while Miss Pillsbury is allowed to hold her, the others stand around Quinn's bed, laughing and talking.

Standing by the door of Quinn's sick room, looking on, Finn catches Rachel's eyes and her smile widens and her twinke intensifies, as does his. Rachel receives the little girl from Miss Pillsbury and beams radiantly at the little creature, as the father and the mother look on.

„I'd never thought I'd ever say this, Puck," Finn begins, while Puck meets him by the door, and his words loose a bit of momentum under Puck's suspicious and curious glance. „But ... _well done_."

Puck's eyebrows raise at the words. There is a very, very long pause, and then Puck says:

„Thank you ... I guess."

And then the others wave them back into their circle of friendship, warmth and laughter and Finn thinks while he looks at Rachel ...

... well done, indeed.

The End. (2/2)

:)


End file.
